Forsaken
by JadeRose1
Summary: What happens when the vampire of the WWE is faced with love only to have it & all he knows threatened by the past? Gangrel/David Heath & O/C Read notes in 1st post for more details. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken By JadeRose

(I made a title graphic for this is can be found at: . Song fic in first chapter based on Forsaken from the queen of the Damned soundtrack. What happens when the vampire of the WWE is faced with love only to have it & all he knows threatened by the past? #...# depicts thoughts. The O/C Is JadeRose Lindsay from my other stories. This is free standing from them, just the same character after she had been in WWE for a while. I own nothing of WWE. Only thing I own is my own Character(s) in the story.)

#What is it you see that others don't? You are different then the others. Do you know the truth?#  
"David?"  
"Yes?"

_I'm over it.  
You see I'm falling In a vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see_

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Please don't lie...Don't hide."  
#Hide? What does she think I am hiding? She can't even begin to fathom the truth I hold.#

_I hear it fading I can't speak it  
Or else you will  
Dig my grave  
You fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive_

#No she can't even begin to understand, to me she but a child. Those eyes though rich pools, what knowledge does maybe she herself hold?#  
"David...David snap out of it."  
"What...what now?"  
"It's was like you were staring at me yet through me at the same time."  
"Oh sorry."  
#Oh how I wish I could tell you, #

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?_

#Can I tell you? Could you handle it? Oh how I wish you knew. Wish you could see everything.#

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together?  
__Embrace it  
Sleeping so long  
Taking off the mask_

"Jade?"  
"Yes, what is it."  
"There is a problem." #Why I call it that?#  
"What problem, please you can tell me anything, you should know that by now."  
#This I can't...#

_At last I see_  
"I might understand more then you think David please tell me." #Why can't he open up?#

_My fear is fading I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive_

"I want to but I can't"  
"Why, what is it you don't think I will understand?"  
"Not that...it would harm us both."  
"What that you hide in plain sight?"

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone_

"What? What do you think I am hiding in plain sight or other wise."  
"The truth you play as myth."  
"What you playing Jade?"  
"More like the game you are playing David...I already know."  
#She can't...can she?#  
"Know what?"  
"That you are nicer then others like you."

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone_

"Others like me?"  
"Yes...Like Ian."  
#Ian? What about him, what does she know...no I can't say it. Not yet anyways.#  
"Sorry Jade I have to go..."  
"It's not right yet I understand."  
"Sadly I think you do."

_Everyone  
Everyone_


	2. Chapter 2

(See Chapter 1 disclaimer. Now Italic is a thought)

A couple weeks passed before David could get time off & catch a flight to Thunder Bay. He had a gnawing curiosity since he talked to Jade. Stepping off the plane he headed outside to pick up his rental. A cold chill swept thought him as the doors opened.  
_not a good sign...no it's just the weather. _  
Getting into the rental he took off for where his friend...his alley...his kin has been for the last almost 6 years. Pulling into the lot he looked over the out side if the place. It reminded you of the old movies about the insane asylum. Granted this wasn't far from the truth. Getting out of the car he walked right up to the front doors. Ringing a bell he waited. Slowly the door opened, a short slightly over set woman looked up at him  
"Yes?" She asked looking David over.  
"Is Dr. Jonson in?"  
"He is no longer with us sir."  
"Ah...so sorry to hear that. May I speak with who ever it is that took over his workload?"  
"Follow me sir."  
"Very well." She turned & he began to follow. After the door closed.  
"The patient you're inquiring about...in or outpatient?"  
"In."  
"Name?"  
"Hodgkinson." That name almost cause the woman to stop her stride but she continues to walk.  
"That would be Dr. Marron, here we are." Knocking on the door once told to enter the woman opens the door stepping inside David behind her. "Dr? There is a visitor to see Ian." A man with short black hair & glasses looked up from notes on his desk. Slowly he stood up. He stood about 6 even in a blue dress shirt & dark blue pants, he motioned to a chair near by.  
"Please have a seat Mr?"  
"Heath..." David began to walk over.  
"Cathy you may leave now." The woman nodded leaving. The Dr sat back down in his chair looking David over.

"No need to study me..."  
"What, sorry habit I guess. So what can I help you with?"  
"As the nurse said I wish to see Ian Hodgkinson."  
"I see...well that is well...imposable."  
"Why?"  
"Well...let me rephrase that. You can see him, but he might not see you & won't reply to you."  
"What?"  
"I shouldn't disclose this."  
"Go on Dr...check his file I am listed there."  
"One moment." Getting up again he moves to a file cabinet. Pulling out a file he began to look over some of the papers. Nodding a bit before putting it away he walks back over. "Very well Mr. Heath. You friend has been catatonic for most of the time he has been here. He is in isolation, oddly the staff will place trays of food in with him & it does appear he eats, but when anyone checks on him he is sitting in the corner of his room. He hasn't spoken to anyone in years. Also any movement around him seems to cause no response. Almost like a self induced state to block something out. We just haven't been able to determine what."

"Well maybe a friendly face...alone?"  
"I don't know if that is wise."  
"Why?"  
"Well before he started entering this state of being...he attacked quite a few of the orderlies & other residences. That is part of the reason why he is in isolation."  
"I am willing to risk it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"One moment." Reaching into his desk he pulled out a form handing it to David. "Then fill this out please." David takes the form reading it over. Filling it out he hands it back. "Good...follow me please."

Getting up they both leave the office. Walking through a maze of hallways getting buzzed through a variety of doors they finally stop at a door.  
"I do not know how much time I can give you. But if you're done before we come back there is an intercom in the room." David nods as the Dr. unlocks the door allowing David to enter. He looks around as the door is shut around him. It is small but livable. There is a bed, a dresser. Even a small bathroom area with toilet & a sink, even a privacy screen. That was a shock. More of a shock was his friend in the corner. Sitting on the floor, his knees pulled tight to the chest. Arms wrapped around them. His face looking forward, pale, distant. His once long hair cut short. Walking over David crouched near him.  
"Ian...Ian?" No reaction. "Oh come on old pal...cut out the games." Still nothing.  
"El Vampiro?" This caused the eyes the blink faintly. Their distant stare shifted to David's direction. His voice a harsh whisper.  
"No more."  
"What?"  
"El Vampiro...the vampire gone."  
David slowly stands up looking at him.  
"Imposable."  
"Unlikely...but it was." Ian slowly stood up facing David. Standing ever so slightly taller.  
"How?" David almost hissed  
"I don't know." Ian lowers his head. "The only clue I have is that fiend. The one who sent me here."  
"Fiend? You mean as in the pits?"  
"Don't look at me like I'm nuts. I don't know what the hell it is or was, But it's not human...it not even like us."  
"What is?"  
"That monstrosity...thing with no face...darkness sweeps in this path...Only one can control it that...that Witch...Jade." David's eyes widened faintly. He can't believe it. He now saw the connection. Ian looked at him cocking his head. Walking over he reached out grasping David by the shoulder. His eyes gaining a faintly more wild look.  
"Tell me...TELL ME HE HASN'T RETURNED!"  
David was not shaken by his friends antics. "If you mean The Shadow...He has."  
"Ho...how long?"  
"I only been dealing with him a few months...Vince Hired me back for a short time, but he has been with Titan for almost 3 years."  
"David if you value what you are...what I was...stay away from them both."  
"Why? What did they do."  
"I offered her greatness...I offered her power & I was denied. I wanted her...needed her, just something about her. The vibrancy, the spark...the life about her. That thing snatched it all away. It can even travel among the land of nod. Even there I tried to sway her & somehow it came to her even there to thwart my actions. Some how even made me a puppet...once. Stay away from her...less you wish to feel it's wrath."  
"I will debate your words friend. Please try to work with this humans so you may walk among the living again."  
"Perhaps I will...and of you?"  
"As I said I will think your words over...if you are right...maybe I wish it?"

"Wish it?"  
"To be like them again...maybe I grow weary?"  
"No...NO...Think hard your actions."  
"I will...I will...till next Ian."  
"Till next..." David walks over to the door buzzing it as Ian goes back to his corner. Returning to his former position. A voice comes over a speaker.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm ready."  
"Very good. One moment." A few minutes later the Dr. comes back letting him out.  
"Any luck?"  
"Some thanks..." With that David walked ahead of the Dr & out of the place before he could be asked anything else. He now had more questions involving Jade & Her employer.


	3. Chapter 3

(Normal disclaimer)

His next stop was Stamford CT. He knew they had archives that were supposed to be available to all personnel. Getting to Titan's main offices he showed his pass to get in heading down stairs he headed to the archives room. Behind a large counter was this short slightly squirrely looking man with glasses studying a computer screen.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes I am looking for old file footage." The head looked from the screen in his direction.  
"Of Course Mr. Heath...what are you looking for?"  
"An old WCW match. Vampiro Vs Shadow."  
"Ah..." Turns back to the screen. Typing a few things in. "There is a few references to them both over a few month period. Their actual match...lets see...ah here we go. Halloween Havoc 1999, some refereed to it as a double retirement match."  
"Why?"  
"Well Vampiro vanished after it, some claim he lost it fully after losing the match despite his tricks, on & off camera. As for Shadow rumor was he was let go for unknown reasons."  
"You know why?"  
"I can try to check...it will take a while before I can get the match copy for you. Anything else you need?" He looked back in David's direction.  
"Um...yes give me any clips you can in connection to Shadow & Vampiro. If that wouldn't be too much?"  
"No Problem sir, most of those files are together." Rolling over he hands David a paper. "Fill this out with where you can be reached once I have the files ready. It also acts as a clearance for the records." David nods as he fills out all the standard information, stuff he knew Titan already had on file. "Very good sir, I'll get on this right away." David nods & then leaves.

Checking into the near by hotel he was resting in the room a few hours before his phone rang. Sitting up he answered it. "Hello...yes...OK...I'll be there in the morning thanks." Hanging up the phone he decides to get some rest before going out that night.

Getting changed into his normal attire of White shirt & black pants. He heads out to a normal hang of his. The music loud & wild enough to be called a club but not loud enough to be deafening. Walking in he grabs a seat near a corner. His thoughts drifting till he hears a chair near him move. A glass sat down in front of him.  
" 'lo Dave dear."  
"Not tonight Lily."  
"Awww just trying to be friendly, it so rare we see you anymore."  
"Well I just started working round here again."  
"Still wrestle hmmm? But never the kind I wish."  
"Cut it..."  
"Sure thing hun...finger, wrist, neck...cross the bosom?"  
"Enough...you know what I meant."  
"Hey just trying to have some fun, but you never want to play."  
"No...I don't...so this stuff pure or the Wyne?"  
"The Wyne...I know how you got last time you where here. You changed, I wouldn't say for sure the better."  
David grabs the glass carefully sipping. His eyes closed at the taste. A faint rush ran through him.  
"Thanks."  
"Hey anytime hun, just wish you were more willing to play."  
"I grow tired of the games Lily."  
"Well sorry, but as you know, once you in this club there is no leaving."  
"What if I told you there may be?"  
"What?...No...only way back is death."  
David takes another sip even the faint energy of the Wyne courses through him. Unlike others he has learned to get by with limited feedings, but he still had to none the less. In his case thought he lost track of the time since he had 'the real' stuff.  
"It seems not so..."  
"How...who?"  
"Not sure, but Ian."  
"Your Kin?"  
"Yes...seems he tangles with someone many years ago. Caused him to loose what mind he had for a while. It also seems he lost much more then that...I saw him recently. He has aged more normal...& if he has been locked away, obviously he had not been feeding. He claims it has to do with the one he tangled with. I am not sure."  
"Just be careful...if it is true...some will bless you while other will curse you. Some may wish to follow if they could, while others will with to destroy you & the 'cure'. You know how some are about keeping us hidden. So just be careful, even if you don't like to play no more...be a shame to see something happen to ya all the same."  
"I'll be careful Lily."  
"That all I ask." She stands walking away leaving David to his thoughts.

The next morning David headed back to the office to pick up the tape he requested. After signing the form stating he received it he returned back to the hotel. After locking the door he put the tape in sitting down. Hoping the images might answer some questions.

Starting it he watched the clip of Ian running from Borden's locker room. The camera showing the scene inside the room. Jade sitting semi slumped in the chair. The look in her eyes...those rich...brown eyes. Her eyes were purple now though...must of been contacts. He always thought purple was unusual. The scene then cut. Pausing the tape David thought for a bit. Her face was calm, but her eyes wild, sacred yet full of rage. He thought Ian knew better...He risked a lot doing what he did & in the end lost a lot as well.

Starting the tape again, next was the clip of Ian calling Borden out to the ring...then Shadow appearing in the ring with Ian. He was fully off guard. He watched as Ian fell to his knees without even a touch. What power did this Shadow have? Was he right in calling Shadow a fiend? He watched as the challenged was laid down & the two left. He always knew Borden to be a good guy, even a god fearing man. He wouldn't side with such a thing...would he? He paused the tape for a few moments.

Starting the tape again the next segment was the match with Sting. Well what little of a match it was. More like the fight on the entryway. Then the glass globes shattering on his legs...it reminded David something like what some 'hunters' used on them. Oddly humorous to see kindred using them, but the out come wasn't. He watched the tape as a woman came running from off camera draping something over Sting's legs. Kneeling was when he realized it was Jade. Her mouth was moving but it was too quite to hear. She stayed by him, trying to calm him till the paramedics got there. Getting up she slowly moved away. David's focus stayed on her as long as she stayed on camera. He noticed her steps where a little shaky. At first he thought it was just the shock of what happened. Yet something in him told him there was more to it. The segment cut & he paused the tape again. Was he reading too much into the images?

The next clip was the Halloween Havoc match, It was Shadow vs Vampiro. David guessed Sting didn't make it cause of the injuries. Even though he was a bit thrown off hearing Stings music but to see Shadow uncharacteristically run out to the ring. He then watched as Shadow was sprayed with a crimson liquid. Acted as if he was blinded yet continue to fight. A few times almost hit the ref as though he still couldn't see it was quite confusing. He then watched as Ian ran from the ring. At first it seemed as though The Shadow was going to follow but then stopped, maybe it was because of the Wolfpac coming out chasing Ian back into the ring. He wasn't sure.

He watched as Ian was thrown back into the ring. The Shadows quickly tore him apart. The Stinger splash & then the Death Lock. He watched as it seemed like The Shadow was ready to snap Ian's back. He watches at somehow he kept two of the Wolfpac members at bay. Nash walking over with Sting who movement were slower, probably because of the injuries. He watches as Sting touched Shadow saying something but it couldn't be heard what. He watched Shadow finally let go of the hold, stumble away a bit before falling to his knees. Pausing the tape David rewound it a bit wondering if he could make out what Sting had said. What was he able to get Shadow to stop when no one else could?"

As much as he watched it he tried...his mind kept telling him one thing over & over...but he knew it couldn't be...or could it? As much as he tried to make out a different word he couldn't...He could swear he said to Shadow "Jade...Jade..." Was he reminding Shadows about her? He had to of been, the other possibility wasn't even an option. But then he made out. "Come back from the darkness or you are no better than he is." Where they the same?

Getting up he shut the tape & TV off. He didn't want to believe he saw what he did. IF he did what would he do? Ask her & see what she tells him or keep it to himself? Walking back to the bed he laid down closing his eyes hoping for some answers.

(before anyone says wyne is spelled wrong. Not in this case. It refers to a 'blood' wyne/wine. A synthetic blood some vampires drink.

Thank you vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 for giving me a review. I welcome all feedback it makes me want to keep updating. To anyone who has not read my other stories Blood, Fire & Night deals wit the event mentioned in this chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes opened looking around to see he was sitting in a chair, almost like a throne in a nice size hall. Standing he walked over to a window looking out. Why he didn't know. He had seen this landscape too many times to count. The window overlooked a Cliff looking down a deep abyss. But it wasn't this time. He saw a drop, but it wasn't as deep, He could make out a town or village of some sort below him. This was his space yet it wasn't. Also the sky it was clear, no raging storm as he had seen many times before. Turning he walks to the middle of the hall looking round.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE...SHOW YOURSELF!" He called out to a seemingly empty room.  
A loud clash is heard outside despite the clear sky. The fireplace on one wall erupts with flames that before was empty & cold. Light & shadows begin to dance along the floor & walls.  
"ENOUGH GAMES."  
"I agree...but as you well know there is no need to shout." Came a silken voice from behind him. Turning he looked to face a form of a statuesque woman. A hooded red silk cape. The hood raised covering her face. A red dress the draped over her form, flowing yet hugging the right curves held by two straps of clear stones. Her feet black high heels held by leather straps crisscrossing her feet. Her steps slow...methodical as she walked towards him. His feelings running a million directions. Awe, anger, fear, enthrallment. Who was she, part of him knew, but it couldn't be...she was but a myth. He also felt he knew her somehow. Looking towards her feet, he tried not to shake his head as he saw she held no shadow of her own. Then again this was a world of dreams. Anything was possible.

"You know how I am?" David shakes his head. "Liar...or are you scared?" He shakes his head again, something in him tells him not to look at her. "THEN SAY IT!" She raises a hand up as if to strike.  
"M'Lady Bathory." Her head raises a bit lowering her hand.  
"Good...M'child. Good." Slowly her form begins to change till David looks again. She is now garbed more like she would have been back in her time. A Woman of noble birth during the 15th century. "So you do know my roots."  
"Yes M'lady...though some say you a legend, a myth." A hand grabs David under the chin raising his head upward.  
"Prehaps I should give you a example of exactly how much of a myth I am?" her eyes burned slowly with anger a curl to her rich lips.  
"No...No M'lady that is not needed."  
"Good." With almost a spat she releases his head.  
"No disrespect meant...but the tales sadly tell of your destruction many years ago."  
A mix of a sigh & hiss comes from her lips.  
"While a body may parish without sustenance, the soul can continue. Your associate has already taken steps to rectify that to a point. Our time shall come again soon. A time you will no longer need to hide."  
"Pl...please I do not understand."  
"He had already began securing a new place for me...a new life for me to inhabit."  
"What task is it you would have for me?"  
"Well two actually."  
"Speak it & I shall as I am able."  
"Good...eager to please may take you far. Your interactions with the one who I shall hold, it will help me come to my rightful place."  
"How will I know them?"  
"You will know, as for the other task..." She lifts his chin again she is back in the red dress & cape. "I desire a strong male by my side...in all things..." Leaning their lips touch a faint lingering till she backs up. "Til then..." She fades from his sight. Shaking his head he moved to sit back down closing his eyes again.

Waking up in a cold sweet he walked to the mirror looking at his reflection. His features faintly more drawn then normal. _She couldn't of been real._ Lady Bathory no longer existed, was no longer real. She was a tale told to those of their kind to remind them of a time of power. A time where they were revered & feared. He also remembered the tales though of when she died. Of her living 4 years locked in a tower, the only opening was a hole just big enough for a tray. Her having to sit there listening to them sealing her into the room & not doing anything. Bracing his hands on the table he looked up at his own reflection. What did the Lady's visit have to do with what he was seeking?

His heart then sunk at the thought that entered his mind. _*"Your collage has already taken steps..." "...a new place for me to inhabit." "Your interactions with the one..."*_ "No...I must be wrong...Besides the Lady was far too cruel to be allowed return." Pushing off the table he grabs his bag & begins to pack, the last thing is the tape that he removed from the VCR in the room. Heading for the front desk he pays for the room then takes off for the airport to meet up with rest of the company at their next location.

The plane landing in Phoenix Arizona David dons his sunglasses as he leaves the plane & heads for rentals. At the hotel he checks into the room. Once there he decides that indeed games are over. Walking over to the phone he calls the front desk.  
"Hello, Yes has Ms Lindsey checked in yet?...This is Mr. Heath in room 1230...Yes...what room...oh yes of course, can you at least connect me please?...Thank you." He waits as the line is connected. "Hello? Jade?...It's David...well it wasn't much of a vacation...it's OK, but about why I called I really need to talk to you...oh did I catch you at a bad time?...what's wrong?...That's doesn't sound like you...I know that, I just mean what I do know...if you're sure...OK what's your room number maybe I can stop down in a few hours?...OK got it...till then be careful." Hanging up the phone he turned away. Why would he tell her to be careful of she was only laying down for a nap? He had a strange feeling, a bad strange feeling. Grabbing his room key he headed out of his room & down the hall. Before he reached the elevators he ran almost into the person he was hoping to, glad the rumors were true in this case.

"Hey Nash..." Kevin looked at him, David could almost read the look of disdain in Nash's eyes. "I need to talk to you."  
"I got nothing to say to you." He turned not wishing to deal with Heath, just a feeling he had, like he did all those years ago when Jade had the feud with Ian, turning he began to head back to his room. He would see Shawn when he came back up.  
"It's about Jade." That caused Kevin to pause in his tracks. Turning he walked back but his mannerisms where different. He now looked like he was about to attack something as his steps were firmer on the ground, his shoulders slightly more arched. Two hands reached out before David could almost realize what happened. An occurrence that was odd for him to experience.  
"If you dare even think of harming her..." Kevin almost growls/snarls at him. David has seen Kevin pissed off before but this was a change.  
"No...You don't understand."  
"YOU DON'T...Just leave her alone...leave us all alone." Kevin gives one last little push towards the wall, not that David could have gone any farther. Turning he begins to walk away again.

"I think she is in trouble Nash...and not by me." Kevin stops walking closing his eyes, David was really beginning to get under his skin. Turning back he looks at David slowly cracking his knuckles by curling them inward.  
"Then speak."  
"Not here please Nash come with me..." Kevin was reluctant, but nodded. David giving a faint sigh turned heading back down the hall. Reaching his room they both head inside. David sits in one of the chairs & motions to another. Kevin shakes his head just crossing his arms. "As you wish."

"So tell me of this threat?"  
"You may not believe me."  
"I have learned to keep an open mind."  
"OK fine...A spirit, apparition...a tormented & sadly demented soul."  
"Go on or you are wasting my time."  
"I have been an acquaintance of Jade's for a few months now. We were talking one day I did bring up Ian. One reason I feel you are worried I would try to hurt her. Well since then I have found out a lot. Likely more then most would expect or like."

"Such as?"  
"Such as Jade's connection to her...employer."  
Kevin fought to hold a solid face. "Yes? Such as what? They are good friends."  
David had a feeling he was lying, that he already knew. So time to play a hunch.  
"Well they always say you are your own best friend...or worst enemy." Kevin's eyes narrowed faintly at that comment.  
"What the hell do you want from her?" He began to almost snarl again.  
"To keep her safe..."  
"From what?"  
"That I can't say."  
"Oh you don't know."  
"Well not for sure, but I have a clue. I just can't say...without well...exposing..."  
"What exposing that your as twisted & evil as Ian was..." David closed his eyes getting angry at that comment.  
"I sadly may be like him in some cases but those are not them. I will try to help her myself, just answer me is it normal for her to feel weak?" Opening his eyes he looks back at Kevin who honestly looks a little worried. "I take that for a no...then it may have already begun."

"What has begin...vampire." David faintly nods.  
"So you do know?"  
"That's it is more then an act? Yes."  
"Then I will not break a vow, a code by telling you. Even though I am still risking myself to a point. When I was away I had a dream...a vision. One of the first of the kindred, her body perished many years ago. I saw her...she claimed she would make a return in the form of another."

"I see where you are going with this. Why Jade?"  
"I don't know why she picks who she did, sadly one of her flaws...she was crazy. Maybe cause Jade is stronger then most women? You would have to be to pull off what she has. She gave me clues. One about an associate already started some of the work. About how my interactions with her will help her to be found."  
"Then stay the hell away from her."  
"I don't know if I can do that?" David bowed his head.  
"Why and I hope it not why I think."  
"Well sort of three reasons...One she is one the few friends I have here." Kevin tried not to laugh, it was hard to imagine Jade being friends with someone like him. Granted he had not been around for a few years, but had she changed that much? "Two, I will admit a faint...fondness too her." Kevin got a faint growl deep in his throat that David has sort of realized was almost a protective aspect...exactly how deep did Kevin's connection to her go? "Lastly & maybe the most selfish I will admit...she may be able to help me."

"With what?" Kevin's tone still held a hint of the growl.  
"To be free...free of what I am." Kevin turned his head looking at him now a bit confused. "I am wary of this life...I wish to be normal again. To be human." Kevin faintly chuckles.  
"And you see Jade helping you with this how?"  
"I don't know...somehow she did with Ian. He is no longer as he was. He did not wish it, but I do. Don't worry he does not know the secret. He feels The Shadow is some foul fiend from the lowest pits of hell itself. Since I feel I know Jade, I feel that not true."

"The thing is...if you are right, being close to her...getting her to do this...might be exactly what this spirit wants. Since you don't know how she...'changed' Ian, who is to say doing so won't change her? Trust me David I saw her after the match with him...I still regret her going through what she did."  
"What did she go through?"  
"That is for her to tell you."  
David faintly smirked "But how can I ask her if I can't go near her."  
"Telephone." Kevin cockily smirked back "As for her feeling weak...I'll go check on her...what she does after that is up to her if she still wants to come around you or not."  
"Understood." Kevin nodded as he headed for the door & out heading for the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 for your reviews. As for Maria being a vampire, sorry most of this story is already written. I hope you continue to enjoy it all the same.)

After getting off the phone with David she made her way to the bed lying down. She has been feeling tired on & off for a while without any real explanation. Closing her eyes she tried to drift off to sleep.

The next sensation she felt was cold...a hard coldness against her skin. Opening her eyes she was laying on a stone floor. Slowly standing up she looked around, she was in a large stone room. A hall of some kind. A chill ran through her as she saw she was in little more then a simple gown.

"Come closer my dear." Came a rich toned female voice. Turning her head Jade could faintly make out a form down the other end from where she was. Walking closer she saw a woman sitting in a ornate chair. Her outfit a high ruffled white collar, long white slightly puffed sleeves. The over piece an almost royal blue. Her red hair done in a crown braid around the top of her head. Jade was unsure whyshe had a feeling who ever this was, she guessed they were high/royal blood by the garb. She faintly bowed. "You know who I am?"

"No M'lady...just your placement & attire clue me your non-common place."  
"I see M'dear. Soon you shall see too."  
Jade lifted her head to look at this form. Almost studying her she could see the paleness almost translucency to her appearance. She didn't want to, but something warned Jade to step back so she did slowly.  
"Why you retreat M'child."  
_Child...that's a laugh._ "Just respect of space dear lady."  
"I see...well please step closer I wish a better look at you."  
Against better judgment Jade does so as she was sure she could get out of this situation if she needed to, as it was the dream realm. "What is it you wish?"  
"In time...in time I just wish to see something for now."  
"See? See what Specter..." The woman's eyes narrowed faintly.  
"To see you...see if the choice was correct...In time...In time." She smiled with a wave of her hand sent Jade sailing backwards as she was not expecting it. Landing on her hands & knees she began to stand again but couldn't as shackles held her in place.  
"Let me go."

"Soon..." Looking off to the side Jade could see someone heading towards her in black robe, a book bound in some sort of leather was carried in one arm, sadly a feeling in Jade told her she didn't want to know what skin the leather was made from. The other hand carried a challis. Jade closed her eyes beginning to chant something under her breath. That was until her head was yanked sharply backwards forcing her to look upward toward the form. An almost hiss in it's voice another female.  
"SHUT UP...DON'T UTTER ANOTHER WORD." Quickly shoving Jade's head forward causing her to fall forward.  
"What happened?"  
"M'lady Elizabeth...It seems you right bout this one. She was trying to set herself free."  
"Then test her & let her be gone for now..."  
_Test...why don't I like the sound of that?_  
Jade felt one arm be lifted. Then something cold running across the wrist, clenching her teeth as pain followed. Then nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade shot up in bed, she quickly moved heading for her bag she removed her sketch pad & pencil. Sitting down she began to draw, what she wasn't sure as most of her sketches take place with no clear forethought. She knew something had happened, but what ever it was, it was already beginning to fade from her mind. Closing her eyes her hand just began to draw. So focused in her task she did not even take note of the throbbing ache through her right hand.

It wasn't until many minutes later that she almost dropped the pad when she heard a knocking almost a pounding on the door. Grabbing her sunglasses she slipped them on before making her way to the door slowly opening it.

"Yes? Who is...Kevin? What you doin here?" She backed up to allow him to come in. He walked past her into the room, He thought he saw a faint wince from her but he wasn't sure. He turned to face her again as she shut the door.  
"Jade what's wrong with you?"  
"No..nothing why?"  
"Um well...um you look like hell girl."  
"Gee thanks...You ain't exactly running for Ms. America yourself." She said as she looked up at Kevin's buzz cut, at least he dyed it away from that gray. "Why don't you...ta...take a sea...seat." Jade went to moved to sit herself but her feet didn't quite want to move right causing her to begin to collapse. Luckily Kevin caught her before she went down. Moving to lay her down on the bed.  
"K Jade stop the lies...what's wrong with you?" He goes to removed her glasses but she stops him. He nods understanding, if she is weak as David warned him, then her eyes are probably sensitive at the moment. "Still have the same problem?" She just offered a slow nod. "Ok fine...what's going on?"  
"Do...don't know."  
"That is unlike you...OK when was the last time you...well...um...got an energy boost?"  
He began looking her over as he waited for an answer.  
"Few days...I only do it after matches to heal anymore..." She cringed trying to flex her right hand. Kevin carefully lift it to look. Jade tensed up a bit from the pain, clenching her teeth so wanting to scream.  
"Sorry runt." Slowly turning the wrist his eyes widened a bit seeing a nice size line running across it, it was almost like a welt mark except down the center of the line was a faint scab line. "How long you have this?" Jade moved her hand to look.  
"Don't know, don't remember it before."  
"Jade what are you hiding?"  
"No...nothing" She turns her head to the side sighing. "I...I can't remember...I...I just drew something...on my pad before you knocked. My pad...over there." She cocks her head faintly in the direction of the table. Walking over Kevin picked up the old sketch pad, he had no clue Jade still had it after all this time. He looked at the sheet of paper that was on top. It was a drawing of a woman. He just had a bad feeling looking at it. He was beginning to believe what David told him. He walked back over to Jade who was trying to sit up.  
"Who is she Jade?"  
"Don't know...can't remember..." Shakes her head briefly. "In my main suitcase. My small wooden jewelry box...please bring it to me?"  
"Sure." Walking over to her bag on the stands he opens the main flap. The case was tucked into the side. Pulling it out he brought it over setting on down next to her.

Opening it she looked over the pieces inside. "I hope I am wrong bout this."  
"'bout what?"  
"A feeling." Looking again she pulled out a choker & bracelet set. Both pieces were 3 rows of black bone & turquoise, held together by strips of blackened leather. Kevin has a feeling he knew what she was up to. She placed the choker on carefully tying it on. She felt a little...'queasy' but tried not to let it show. Lifting the bracelet up she started to place it on but stopped...something didn't want her to do it. She was already getting her answer but knew she had to. Even if her own hand wouldn't let her. "Kevin put this on for me please...even if you need to pin the hand in place." She held the bracelet out. Taking it he nodded. One hand held the bracelet while the other held her right hand. Turning it palm up to expose the mark he began to place the bracelet on it, almost upside down, so the beads hit the mark & not to top of the wrist. Jade's instincts where fighting each other. She closed her eyes her free hand holding the edge of the bed. Kevin had it on & began tying as a faint whimper passed Jade's lips.  
"Jade."  
"Yea."  
"Sorry...was you feeling right?"  
"Sadly."  
"Is that the same necklace you wore back when you had...well the problem with Ian?"  
Jade faintly nodded.  
"Damn it...Jade how?"  
"I have a feeling not him..."  
"David?" Her head almost snapped to look at him  
"How do you..."  
"Ran into him down stairs...just tell me...was it him."  
"I...I don't remember, but I don't think so."  
"Kevin faintly mumbled under his breath about the demented spirit.  
"What Kev?"  
"What? Nothing."  
"Kevin...what did you say...who do you have in mind?"

"No one...just something David told me. Some how he knew you were not feeling well."  
"Yeah he called a while ago, I told him I wasn't up to company & was gonna lay down a bit."  
"I see...well he told me a dream he had when he was away. A female vampire, according to him was one the first of their kind. In the dream she told him she was returning, in the body of someone else as she was destroyed many years ago. He is worried you are the one that this spirit will try to possess."  
"Anything is possible." She oddly said almost matter of fact like.  
"Jade?" His voice a hint of worry.  
"Hey not that I want it too...just saying it may."  
"Hell no..." Jade tries not to laugh at his pick of words.  
"Where is he now?"  
"I guess still in his room."  
"Good...I need to talk to him later after I get more rest."  
"You sure that wise?"  
"I doubt I will have that problem twice in one day...plus the bracelet & choker should help."  
"If you're sure?"  
"Yes bear...and we will talk later about why you are here."  
"Just visiting...Sweet dreams." He gave her a hug before walking out.  
After he left she made sure the door was closed she went & lit one of her black candles. Sitting in front of it she removes the sun glass focusing on the flame. The flame flicker & grow some as her mind begins to drift.


	7. Chapter 7

Her mind drifted, floated in almost a void like state until an image began to come into view. She was in the hall again..._damn it why here?_ She saw two forms down the other end. Her view moving closer. The forms was of the woman from before & David. It was as if they didn't even realize she was there..._good it was working._ David stood his head faintly lowered.  
"Once I find the one you speak of I shall do what needs to be M'lady."  
"You still have not figured it out yet?"  
"No M'lady if only you would give me some more clues or even just tell me?"  
"But this is a test...one to see if you are wise enough to stay by my side David."  
_Test...this woman sure loves tests...but David told Kevin I was the one she was after & my last visit here proves it...so who is he lying to? To me & will harm me like Ian did or to her to hold back her wrath? _  
"I understand my lady...then it will take time." Lady Bathory's head lifted looking around some.  
_Damn it. _ Jade focused her energy more towards a wall  
"M'lady?"  
"Someone else is here."  
"Where? Who?"  
"Not sure...& I think the one I speak of..." Looking around some more she faintly smiles. "I don't like spies..." Reaching a hand outward in the direction of Jade's energy. "Come out M'dear...a friend of yours wishes to see you." Slowly clenching her hand Jade's wrist begins to throb. At the same time Jade tries to fight to break the link to return back. Suddenly she vanishes. Lady Bathory curses lightly under her breath.  
"M'Lady?"  
"It is gone...go...you know your task." David bows vanishing.

He wakes up standing from the bed he leaves his room heading down to Jade's. He knocks with no response. Knocking again hoping she is OK. Slowly the door is opened but no one is standing there. He walks in looking around; the room is dark except for the candle burning on the table. Looking around he began to call her name. It was only after about the third time that he heard a noise from near the table. Turning a lamp on he saw her laying on the floor by the table. Kneeling he carefully lifted her placing her on the bed. He didn't like her complexion at all. It was paled, she was faintly cold. In the process of placing a blanket on her that he noticed the cut on her wrist, it had bled again, some of the blood working it's way through the beads. He began to reach for it when he faintly heard. "Don't" Looking her eyes were still closed. He was wondering if he just was hearing things till he tried again.  
"I..sa..said do...don't."  
"Why?"  
"Pro...protection...snuff the candle & ha..hand me my glasses." Standing up he did as asked. Once she had them on she felt safe opening her eyes again.

"Jade you ok."  
"Yea just fine...stay away from me..." She moves to sit up but she still looked a bit unsteady.  
"Why...wait...you where there." Jade cringed faintly looking downward.  
"What you gonna go run off to ya mistress now?" She nearly snapped at him.  
"Wh...no...Jade I don't want to do this."  
"Then don't."  
"I can't help it. You don't know how she is."  
"Don't I?" She faintly chuckles. "I know the type better then you may think."  
"How?" Jade turned her head to look at him.  
"Let's say for now I have had involvement with those that have made such nasty dealings. Those who dabble in the dark to those who have made pacts with dark forces...a few times even their demon spawn minions."  
David stood up looking away. "You think I am like them?" His tone show a hint of hurt.  
He didn't even hear her move before he felt her hand on his shoulder. "I am still trying to figure your place out."  
The touch & then her voice...both cool, odd in a way that he could not place.  
"I Know you figured what I am Jade...a bigger mystery is what are you?" He turned to face her grabbing her hand as he did. He tried to study her face but the glasses made it hard. "Why do you wish to wear glasses round me? You afraid I will charm you or something?"

"Or something." Her voice actually shook a little, was it fear, was it the weakness, or was it a more positive reason. A feeling she could not quite grasp...was she growing fond of this Kindred? No...there was no place within her for that. Her mind must of wandered or shut off for a moment because before she realized what was happening David was leaning closer to her, his lips faintly brushing hers. Her first mental thought was outrage, but before she could back away from it her mind relaxed as did her body some. Unlike Ian it didn't feel forced, she was in full control...or was she? She didn't know anymore. Next sensation was a faint tingling where their bodies touched. For some reason at first she didn't think of it. That was until David finally broke the kiss only to drop to his knees. That's when it hit her, backing up unsure what to do. Luckily he didn't pass out. Closing her eyes she could now feel the energy coursing through her. Once the rush passed she reopened her eyes. "David?...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
David tried to move, but now he was the one to feel weak...what happened to him. His head faintly lifting to look at Jade. Her feature looked more normal now.  
"David...hold still a second...please." It wasn't like he felt he could go anywhere anyways even if he had wanted to. Walking back over to him Jade knelt near him. "This may feel a little odd...if you feel anything, please trust me." He only gave a shallow nod closing his eyes. Jade took his hand gently & lightly touched the back of his neck with the other. Her touch was soft oddly comforting to him, it was odd as normally anyone or thing near his neck was a instant defense reaction unless he knew ahead of time. But this time he didn't feel the need or even desire to protest. At first he felt nothing, then a faint tingle where she was touching him. His first thought was almost fear...fear of growing even weaker, that was until he could begin to feel his strength returning to him. It was only a few brief moments while to him it felt longer until she had let go standing. Opening his eyes he looked towards her.

"What did you do?"  
"Just undid what was done by mistake."  
"How?"  
Jade sighed "Maybe later...I need to relax a bit."  
"Only if you promise to tell me later?"  
"I will what I can, I feel I can trust you." Hearing that actually caused David to smile.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Trusting me." David turned to begin to leave.  
"Wait..."  
"Yes?" He turned to face her.  
"Stay...Please I could use the company."  
"You...want me to stay while you relax?"  
"We both could use it." She walked over towards him. "I promise it won't happen again...it was an accident...a reflex to my state at the time..." She steps close wrapping her arms around him leaning into him with the hug. The feeling was strange to them both. He trusted her words & showed it by returning the hug. Both on instinct let go for the most part. Moving to the bed both laying down. A few faint words passed Jade's lips as her eyes closed still bring held. Removing her glasses she rested them on a near by table as they both drifted off. Jade's brief Prayer/spell would help prevent any interruptions.

Well magical interruptions anyways. Jade was awoken a couple hours later by rather persistent knocking on her door. She gave a faint groan as she moved from the bed grabbing her glasses half forgetting that David was even there. As she began to open the door.  
"Yea who is it?"  
"Who the hell you think Rosie?"  
"Krys? What you doing here?"  
"Came with Jeffy Bear to see how Matt was so I figured I would stop & see you. Anything wrong with that?"  
"No not at all." A faint mumbling is heard from the darkened room.  
"Who's that?"  
"What...no one...nothing..." She quickly tries to push Krys into the hall way, tripping the safety bar as she did so she could get back inside afterwards.  
"No one hmmm? Come on you have someone in there...who? Come on tell me or I'll need to use my talents."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try my sis...come on spill it...who you got lucky with?"  
"WHAT? No one honestly."  
"Oh you just have some random guy in your room harmlessly asleep?"  
"Well not exactly random...but yes we were just sleeping."  
"Oh come on...I don't buy that one...what you really doing?"  
"Honest we were sleeping."  
"Why the fun was earlier?"  
"I wouldn't call it that...he just...I don't know I cant explain it."  
"What makes you feel safe?, secure? Attractive? Loved?"  
"I don't know...just something...something good I hope."  
"Well who is it at least?"  
"I can't say."  
"Oh Jadie why?"  
"You won't like him."  
"Come on if you do, why wouldn't I?"  
"Cause I know you...you will freak out or something."  
"What Ms. Calm, Cool, & Collected? Try me."  
"Ok fine...David."  
"BATISTA?"  
"Hush...and no...that's Dave...I said David...as in Heath." Krys' eyes widened briefly she then lowered her head lowing upward towards Jade with one of those 'you go to be kidding me looks.' "Knock it off Krys."  
"Ok...Riiiiiight...you mean David Heath as in Gangrel? As in the vampire David Heath...or we at least suspect vampire David Heath?"  
"Yes..."  
"I GOT to see this..."

Krys quickly rushed past Jade into the room before Jade had a chance to stop her. The light from the hall falling faintly on the bed. She stopped seeing the tangled mess of blond hair on the bed that lead to the slightly broad shoulders of the sleeping form on top of the blankets. The White blouse & black pants made it clear that Jade was telling her the truth. She turned to look back at her friend who reached over turning in the light near the door so not to bother him.  
"You know I hate when you pull things like that."  
"Tough, how the hell...why the? Why him? Is he?"  
"I don't know why...do we ever know why the fates lead us as they do & yes he is."  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING GETTING WRAPPED WITH ONE OF THOSE!" Krystel almost snapped at Jade. Jade actual cringed some looking over towards David surprised he hardly stirred...motioning her hand Krys could see & feel a small pocket field form around them. "I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT."

"Well stop shouting & put Kit back to bed & I won't of had to."  
"You Don't Control me!"  
"I never did & you're still shouting. You're interrupting my guest...plus I don't think you want him to wake up & see you like this?"  
"I don't give a damn what you think if you're allowing yourself to get wrapped up with a Vampire. Not having a choice I can see...but THIS!"  
"Oh Enough...you wouldn't understand. Even if it wasn't by choice I would still somehow be tangled with him."  
"OK I want to hear this...how?"  
"Seems a spirit is out to try to possess me. A spirit of a long passed kindred. Her body was destroyed, but not the essence. Some how it is using David to get to me."  
"Shouldn't you stay away from him then!" Jade looked towards Krys.  
"One you're raising your voice again. Second it wouldn't matter. Within the Land of Nod she has already made contact with us both, but luckily does not know or realize yet that we both know this. Together we are hoping to lay to rest what is left of her before she can succeed."  
"You better...and I am gonna help how ever I can. Like hell I am gonna see some dead blood sucking hag take over you."  
"Thanks but I don't see how you can be of help..." Jade faintly chuckles looking Krys over. "You gonna have your hands full enough."

"What does that suppose to mean?"  
"Um well..if I am right...Kit is no longer a kitten."  
"Hu? Jade you spea...oh no you don't mean...do you?"  
Jade nods & moves her hands & arms as if to be rocking something.  
"Jade come on tell me you're kidding...trying to get me to shut up...Please?" Jade steps back a moment looking her over more.  
"Well I am not fully positive...either that or you gonna get a close scare."  
"DAMN YOU JEFF...Jade pop this thing to I can go ring his neck...or something else." Jade tried not to laugh as she brought them back out of the pocket dimension. She doesn't think she ever seen Krys move faster. Poor Jeff.


	8. Chapter 8

Turning to head back over she noticed David had turned towards her.  
"OK ready to share now?" She sighed faintly as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "One moment." Getting up again she quickly slipped out the do not disturb sign, shuts & locks the door before walking back over. "Where to begin..."  
"They always say the beginning helps."  
"That is too far & I am not even sure all of that."  
"OK fine, as far back as you are willing to go."  
"Not sure about that either."  
"Hmmm." He sits up next to her. "Then how bout I ask a question & you try to answer?"  
"That works."  
"OK...lets hope this is an easy one. Are you human?"  
"In a matter of speaking...I was born as one this time."  
"This time?"

"Yes...my essence is quite old. This time I was born as a human about 25 years ago...I lived as any other till I was about 8...Then I started to show unusual traits by most peoples standards. I could feel peoples pain...their suffering & illness. Somehow I could calm it...calm them, help them even though I didn't know how or why? It was just something I did regardless of what doing so did to me. Some thought me as a godsend, a blessing from above. Sadly others shunned me. Felt a human could not do such & damned me seeing me as some sort of abomination. Luckily my parents saw it as it the gift it was & sent me somewhere to learn more. A place to help me learn what was happening & how to work with it. It wasn't till many years later I learned my talents & gifts went much farther then helping the sick. But sadly with gifts at times came prices. Like with my gift of healing, I have never mastered the ability to quickly purge the negative energy that cause it from me before I feel it myself."

David nods while listening then thinks back. "Like Borden's fight with Ian...the burns...that's why your walking was not firm when you walked away." Jade looked down for a moment remembering. A sigh & a nod. Then she looked up at him her expression a mix of confusion & worry.  
"How you know about that?"  
"Calm down...After your comments about Ian, and well his about you & Shadow, I did some checking. Titan had all the old WCW clips."  
"I see..sorry."  
"It's OK."  
"But yes...that was one instance of it...I did take away some of the pain from the burns & fall...When I got up to leave I didn't wish to, but had to. Sadly even though I didn't show the signs I could feel the pain coarse through me, my back, my legs to me felt as though they had been through the flames. It is what I do...what I did...parts of me were used to pain. If I didn't do it I would have been questioning why not?"  
"I see...Then in some view I can see why people would call you a blessing. Why would any see you as something evil though?"

"Cause only god should be able to do such...it is gods place to decide who does or doesn't suffer. Hence for me to be able to I must of made a dealing with the devil." Jade spat with almost disdain.  
"I see...you mentioned other gifts?"  
"Yes but too numerous for me to go into them all...even I am still learning, always learning."  
"Why...how...you said about being born human...does that mean you do not consider yourself one now?"  
"Yes & no...Yes as in I do have family, I have a life...I feel & can be hurt. No in the aspect I do many things humans shouldn't or couldn't do. You hear or believe in reincarnation?"  
"Yes...both."  
"Well the spirit...the essence that I am, that dwells in me...Is older then most can even try to grasp. It is that essence that does not make me fully human in more people's eyes. Over time I seem to grow more & more like it & less that of human."

Jade jumped faintly as David reached over touching her hand. She was not expecting it as she was stuck in her own thoughts. She turned looking at him. His other hand reached up to try to remove the glasses. She pulled away before he could, standing up. "No...don't."  
"Jade why you hide? What are you hiding?"  
Sighs turning away some. "One the reason why I lean away from calling myself human anymore." He stands up but still give her the space she needs.  
"Please tell me why...you agreed I could ask anything to get the truth from you. Well I am asking this. Why do you hide behind glasses & contacts now? I wish to see those rich vibrant brown eyes I saw in the video...the ones that held so much pain yet also compassion."  
"You can't"  
"Why?"  
"They no longer are, partly due to the actions of Ian."  
"Ian? Wha...the match? The stuff he threw in Yo...I mean The Shadow's eyes?" She faintly nodded. "I am sorry, but please...I do care for you...please let me see..."  
"Trust me you wouldn't want to." Again David was over by her. A Hand took her by the shoulder slowly turning her to face him.  
"Please Jade..." his other hand gently lifts her chin causing her to have to look at him. "Rose...I know we both feel something...something I know people claim I shouldn't or can't feel for someone...I hope you feel it to...but for that please trust me." He leans down slowly capturing her lips in a deep lingering kiss. She wasn't sure what it was she felt...was it wanting, was it love, passion or just desire? When the kiss broke she was speechless for a moment until David spoke. "So do you trust me...do you feel the same?"

"Yes...I trust you...as for feeling the same...I am unsure but I think so."  
"Then let me see."  
"You won't like it."  
"It won't change things."  
"I am warning you."  
"Then I consider myself warned."

Jade sighed as she took a few steps back. Lowering her head she closed her eyes before removing the glasses. She knew the light was dim enough since the only light was from the entry light. She sighed...  
"This is enough reason why some would consider me damned...and why I consider myself less & less a human. You know how they say the eyes are gateways to the soul?"  
"Yes." She opened her eyes slowly, but could not bring herself to lift her head. She began to turn away her heart being gripped with fear, till David grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Don't turn from me...let me see..." A hand took her by the chin lifting her head, he could feel her shaking & felt sorry for her. He so wanted to look into her eyes no matter what. Even he was not expecting to see what he did...or as some would say didn't see. He couldn't hide his look of shock when instead of rich brown or vibrant violet he was greeted to pure black orbs, no color to be seen, not even really white, just black. Jade quickly pulled away turning. Her glasses slipped back on before another word could be uttered.  
"Then what can be said about one who holds no gateway hmmm? Soulless, that's what." Oddly her tone was flat & cold, yet at the same time racked with sadness & pain. She began to walks away, that was until David somehow moved to block her path.  
"Don't run."  
"Why...why you wish me here, why you wish to stay?" Hesitantly she lifted her head to look at him. A hand brushed her hair & cheek.  
"You're far from soulless Jade." His hand carefully removes her glasses. She tries to close her eyes before he could see again. "Please look at me." Though she didn't really want to she did as he wished. "Good...as I was saying...you are far from soulless. If that was true...you wouldn't feel as you do...about me or anything else. If you were soulless you wouldn't care what anyone thought...you wouldn't be feeling the pain you now try to hide..." Leaning he faintly kisses her cheeks where tears now fell ever so lightly. "No...not soulless at all." He smiles faintly. "If anything yours is larger then most...larger then any gateway could hold...that is why...that is why you are as you are. Why you can spark emotion in one who felt themselves to be empty & soulless for so long. For that I thank you." Part of Jade wished to pull away, feeling confused & lost. But he kept her close & continued to look down at her a smile on his lips. "I don't see soulless eyes, I don't see empty voids...I see two rich jewels, two rich vibrant black pearls. I understand people not understanding or excepting if they saw...but you never need to hide them from me."

"Thank you." Was all Jade could mange to whisper as she no longer pulled away but instead leaned into David. His arms wrapping tighter around her, vowing himself right there he wouldn't allow Bathory to get her way.


	9. Chapter 9

The days expanded into weeks, weeks into months. Over time Jade told him more & more of what she was & what she could do. He accepted it all in stride a lot more then Jade could ever imagine he would. They also talked about what he wished in time. Sadly thought Jade could not promise him any such cure as she did not know Ian was no longer a vampire let alone how it happened. The only thing she could & gladly do was show David how to use energy instead of blood & even in time the Wyne to sustain himself. The odd thing was even after Jade stop casting the spell before they slept they still were not bothered by Bathory's spirit or so they thought. It got to a point they both nearly forgot of the troubles that brought them together. Those that were close to Jade before David still held their reservations about him. They always were protective of her & would continue to be so. Sadly many of them were no longer with Titan so it made things hard when it came to keeping an eye on her. She found out Krys had a set of twin girls only from speaking with Matt a few times. Of course when ever she spoke to Krys, Kevin or even Steven they voiced their worries. She lost track of how many times she told them the same thing over & over that she was fine.

Fall came & time continued to go on for them, few could claim a closer bond. The holidays approached a time of year travel slowed down for at least some of the staff.  
Jade noticed she was feeling a little more tired then normal, just a little stressed out was all she thought. She tried not to bother anyone with it. She felt she had to watch her eating as a few of her outfits started to get a little tighter. What worried her was a few times she almost missed her cue in matches. Yet luckily she always pulled it off. About a week before Christmas she was laying in bed with David behind her. She was just looking towards the wall unable to sleep.  
"What's wrong Jade?"  
"What...nothing...just thinking."  
"about?"  
"Stuff."  
"Jade honest."  
"Yes honest...it's nothing..."  
"You spending the holidays with anyone?"  
"Nope. Well maybe you?"  
"I hope me...it will be fine...it will be fun. Me...you..." Wraps an arm around her pulling her closer nuzzling her neck...something at first made her tense now she rather enjoyed. "A nice roaring fire...snuggled close, who knows maybe is sipping champagne or if you prefer Hot chocolate."  
Jade faintly almost purrs as she turns to face him. "Both sound utterly delightful." She moves rolling him onto his back. Moving she straddles his waist looking down at him a smile on her lips.  
"Ok..what's on your mind?"  
"Just some fun..." She leaned forward capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue flicking out to tease his lips till he does the same. She then moves to kiss his cheek, neck, shoulder & then slowly down his chest. His eyes close in almost pure rapture. Her talents & gifts with energy & what little she had taught him, they both could enter euphoria with hardly a touch. Although granted the touches were still nice even if they weren't needed.

Sitting back up she looked down as him smiling. He also smiled back, looking at her as she had almost an unearthly glow that radiated to her. He wonder how one such as her could of blessed his life as she had.  
"How could I be so lucky?"  
"What you mean you being lucky?"  
"You gave me the closest I ever had to a normal life in more years then I could count. Reaching upwards his hands begins to trace her arms, hands & then her sides as far up as his could reach, then down to her waist & Hips. He paused for a bit, he didn't know why she just...he didn't know felt different. Looking down at him she tilted her head faintly.  
"Something wrong David?"  
"No...nothing, just feels a little...well off."  
"What does."  
"Just that I don't know..."  
"Oh ok, if you're sure." Slowly she finally moves to lay next to him again. Leaning to snuggle against him closing her eyes. "Night..."  
"Night." He sighs faintly leaning to kiss her forehead before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

New Years Eve

David came to Jade's hotel room to pick her up for the annual New Years party. No one knew why they didn't share a room at this point since at least half the company knew they were dating, they guess to still give each other space if they needed it. Knocking on the door he waited till he faintly heard Jade on the other side tell him one second. Fixing his necklace & shirt as he never was one for ties he gets a little anxious waiting till the door cracks open slowly then opens rest of the way. His eyes scanned Jade over from head to toe. She stood there her feet in simple flat black dress shoes. Her legs clad in nude stockings or nothing at all he wasn't sure. He then saw the bottom of the sheer red fabric that made up the top layer of her dress. Red satin under piece. The dress came almost to her feet but that slits that came almost halfway up the thighs. The dress from that point up faintly hugged her curves while the sheer fabric flowed a little more freely. He had been smiling this whole time a variety if images through his mind. That was until he saw the simple neckline that was held up be two straps of clear gemstones. His mind sadly in an instant snapped back to one of his first images of Bathory. She looks at him faintly, unsure the look on his face she slowly turns.  
"What don't you like it?" She sounded almost sad. "I know I don't get dressed up much."  
"It's not that Jade."  
"Then what?" She looked back at him.  
"It's nothing...you looks absolutely stunning. Lets go, we don't wish to be too late."  
"Relax it's only right upstairs."  
"True sorry...Um when did you get that dress?"  
"This? I'll be honest I had owned it for a while...I bought it back when a old friend of mine was getting married...it was to be a bridesmaids gown. Hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all.." He extended an arm. Grabbing her purse she took his arm & they headed for the elevator.

Stepping off they headed for the ballroom that was already bustling with people. Handing the person at the door their invitations they walked in. David began leading her to a table, where she wasn't sure. She then saw who, Mark with his wife Sara, Adam with his wife, Jason with Christy who he started seeing shortly after she joined the company. That left two seats open for David & her. Pulling her chair out for her she sat down. It felt a little odd sitting there as it felt like an odd reunion of sorts even after David was scripted to jump Mark. Luckily it was just that...scripted as they were still good friends. What felt even odder to a point was sharing a table with who she could of considered her first boyfriend.

"So...Jade. Any chance your other guy might make an appearance tonight...no offense David."  
"None taken...Jade...Jade?" David reached over touching Jade on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly.  
"Oh sorry...what was that...oh yea...about Shadow...no I doubt it."  
"You OK dear?"  
"Yea David just fine...thinking that's all."  
"If you're sure?"  
"Yea I'm sure." Jade reached for a water glass on the table, raising it to her lips her hand seems to shake ever so slightly. She sets it back down before hopefully anyone can notice. Excusing herself she leaves the table heading for the ladies room.

Entering the front lounge/sitting area of the restroom she walks to the counter resting her hands on it as she looks in the mirror.  
"OK Rose time to get a grip. What's going on with you? This isn't like you...the last few weeks haven't been like you. Shaking her head a bit as a faint wave of weakness sweeps her. Closing her eyes for a moment & then turns to head back her legs almost goes out from under her. Luckily a pair of hands grabs her as she stumbles for her footing.  
"Whoa there...Come on lets get you seated." Came the voice of Sara Calloway who began to lead her towards one of the chairs in the room.  
"So...sorry." Jade let out a breath faintly leaning forward resting her head in her hand.  
"No need to be, you did seem a bit off back there. Hope you didn't mind my following you?"  
"Nae...looks like I needed it thanks."  
"How long you been feeling like this?"  
"Don know, maybe few weeks."  
"Well maybe you should get check out?"  
"Nae... I'll be fine it comes & goes."  
"OK if you sure, I am sure David wou..."  
"Please don't tell him."  
"He don't know?"  
"No."  
"OK but I am sure he will find out soon enough hun. I won't say word to him till you ready." Jade nod standing.  
"Thanks I think I'm OK now."  
"Good before our men send search parties after us." Both girls laughed heading back to the table.  
Everyone talked, eat, drank, and danced until it reached close to the midnight hour.

As the magic hour drew close the music turned to a few slow songs till about a minute to go. The music stopped as loved one wraps arms around the waist of the ones near to watch the count down. Jade was feeling a little dizzy again but refused to let it show, she was not going to miss ringing in the new years over a little dizzy spell. The countdown began with each passing second it grew despite her wishing to ignore it, she didn't care though, she vowed she would get her new years kiss. At the stoke of midnight cheers filled the room and well wishes & kisses shared. David moved to wrap Jade with both arms. The lips had barely touched before David pulled back to look, something just was not right.  
"Jade?" His voice was low in the chaos of the room, but he looked at her. Even with the contacts her eyes looked a little glassy. "Jadie girl..." he now sounded a little panicked. It was that moment her body just went limp in his arms.

David at first was scared, panicked, unsure what to do, he sort of wondered had he done something. He knelt to lay her down raising his voice as high as it could in the crowded room for help. Those near to him did stop to look what the commotion was. A gopher ran off to see if they could find one of the EMTs that travel with the company there. Christy looked at Jason a second who nodded & she took off to try to find one of the McMahons.

It was only maybe 10 minutes before one of the EMTs was found & brought over but to David it felt much longer the whole time he tried to talk to her, get her to respond some way. The only change was right after she collapsed her eyes closed. Space was cleared around her till the ambulance arrived & she was taken to a near by hospital.

After the ambulance left many people left returning to their rooms. David turned walking back into the hotel. The people from their table watched as he did so puzzled.  
"Christy hun, I'm gonna follow him."  
"You think that wise?"  
"I don't care if it is or not...call it rectifying the past." His kissed her cheek as he took off following David inside. David had actually gone back up to the ballroom where the hotel staff was already cleaning things up. When Jason got up there he found David out on the balcony looking out over the sky line.

"YO David...what you doing out here? You should be heading for the hospital...or...you to shaken to? I'm sure Christy wouldn't mind if we took you."  
"I'm not going." David didn't even turn to look at Jason as he delivered the reply his tone flat sounding.  
"What you mean you're not going? But you gotta..."  
"I don't have to do anything...I'm not going."  
"Why?"  
"She don't need me...I must of done something."  
"LIKE WHAT!" Jason actually started to grow angry he didn't give a damn right about now what David could or couldn't do to him. Walking up to him before David could even answer Jason grabbed him by the shoulder turning him. "Looks at me & tell me why you are not going to the side of the one you claim you love...hmm or was that a lie? Did you just use her for what ever purpose you had? Hmmm? Use her like you seemed to everyone else in your life?" David lowered his head.

"You wouldn't understand."  
"I may more then you think...that is why I am here...David...Don't make the same mistake I did." David lifted his head with a faintly puzzled look. Jason looked pissed off yet at the same time embarrassed. "I can't believe I am telling you this...Adam is the only other one that knows this, but I dated Jade at one time myself. Don't worry it was many years ago...back when she was still in High school. That is one reason why I don't talk about it. Well anyways, one night we were at an event...she went to...freshen up & was, jumped by two girls she knew. At first I wanted to go with her to the hospital but they wouldn't let me in the ambulance...I could of followed in the car but for some reason I didn't...I never went." Jason lowered his own head at this point. "I don't know why I didn't. I never figured it out, but I am still kicking myself for those actions. She never forgave me when I did finally see her again about 5 years ago...I sometime still wonder if that is why I was Shadow's first match...if it was her restitution for my leaving...almost abandoning her all that time ago. Enough of my tale." He looks back towards David. "Plain & simple...She needs you...you stay here, she will know it...she won't forget it...& she will resent & hate you for it. That & I couldn't stand the thought of her being by herself again as long as she was after I did it to her...if she pulled that again."

David shakes his head. "You still don't get it...I must of done something to cause her to pass out...she is normally so healthy...I'll just cause more pain. I was wrong for getting involved."  
"That is one the largest loads of you know what I think I ever heard from you...You say you love her...then she needs you. Now get your ass moving before I need to kick it all the way there...IF you really feel you shouldn't of gotten involved with her then be a damn man & be there to support her till you can properly tell her it is over...don't be a damned chicken & run." David was honestly shocked by Jason's words & actions or threatened actions. He faintly nodded & then turned to walk past Jason to the elevators. Jason followed after him thinking it was about time. They were standing there waiting when David asked something that threw Jason off kilter a bit.  
"You still care for her don't you?"  
"What?"  
"Jade...you still care about her don't you?"  
"Maybe...but what we had was in both of our pasts...it is your turn now. Don't mess it up." The elevator buzzed & they both stepped on heading down to the lobby & headed off to the hospital after grabbing Christy. Mark & Sara decided to follow too in their car. On the way there Sara filled Mark in about Jade almost passing out in the bathroom earlier in the night. Mark understood Sara not saying something sooner, but in some way wished she had. All five arriving at the hospital they were met by a nurse that lead them to a more private waiting area where Bischoff already was. That is when the waiting game began.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about an hour more till a doctor came out walking over to them. "Which of you are here to see Ms. Lindsay?" All six motioned they were. "OK which of you is family."  
"Well I am her Boyfriend...she really doesn't have any family we could get a hold of."  
"So you're David then?"  
"Yes."  
"Then follow me please." David nodded & followed the Dr he just had a bad feeling about this. Leading him to an office the Doctor shut the door & they both sat. "Sir did you know about your girlfriend's condition?"  
"Condition?"  
"Yes it is quite common for a woman in her state to of passed out...just usually not to this extent."  
"What state is she in?"  
"I see...you don't know. Well I probably should of asked her first if I could of, but...well, she did come to for a sort time before passing out again. She seemed worried about you. Anyways, the condition I speak of is that, well she is expecting Mr. Heath."  
"Expecting? Expecting what?" He knew what that term normally meant but knew he couldn't have meant that.  
"She is pregnant sir. We do not have the results back yet as to how far along she is. I would say congratulations sir, but in all honesty. I do not know if this is the best for her...or her future outlook if it progresses. Just something to think about as a choice might need to be made." David faintly nods slumping forward. The news would overjoyed most people, but he knew or as far as he knew anyways he couldn't of or shouldn't of been able to get Jade pregnant. That of course briefly sparked one though he knew was not true...he knew she was faithful. This was a miracle then, but if it was really a risk to her life...what choice should he make, could he even make? He knew how much Jade valued life...but at the cost of her own he didn't know. Part of him told him he already knew, why didn't he say something sooner. "Any other questions sir?"

"When can I see her?" David lifted his head to look at him.  
"We are trying to secure a room in obstetrics now. Once she is settled you can go see her. But for now sir only you."  
"For how long?"  
"We don't place hours on the fathers." David nodded glad to hear that.  
"OK...that's all I could think of for now." The Dr nodded & lead him back to the waiting room.  
"Well?" asked Jason when they saw David.  
"She keeps slipping in & out. They haven't pinpointed why yet. Once they have her in a room I'm heading up. They asked at least for now that only I go up. I'll keep the rest of you informed. Thanks again...all of you." David turned & walked off before anyone else could ask any questions.

David was sitting up in the room feeling helpless just watching her laying there. Monitors on her watching everything from heart rate to respiration. Even one on her stomach watching the heart rate of the baby which he had over heard a few nurses talking about how low it was...actually they both were. He felt he had to find someway to get through to her. He wondered how long she knew for if she even knew. Standing up he moves his chair to the corner of the room before sitting again so he could focus without being in the way of doctors or anyone else that came in to check on her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Closing his eyes he began to allow himself to drift into a light sleep his thoughts on her.  
At first nothing but he tried not to get frustrated. He knew another world existed when one sleeps, but he never knew how to get there by himself. Then he started to see something...a faint light slowly growing larger & brighter. The scene then cleared he was in an open field, a full moon loomed above. Not even sure which way to go he started just walking until he heard the sound of hooves coming from behind him. Turning to look he saw this white horse heading towards him that almost glowed in the moonlight. The only thing not white on him was hints of silvery gray in his mane & tail. Stopping next to him David on instinct pulled himself up on the beast. Once firm on his back it took off, heading where he didn't know. He just prayed it held the answers he needed. Reaching a small hut smoke bellows from a small smokestack. Getting down, the door opens as he approaches. Standing in the door way was a man, a little short in stature by normal standards. David at first stopped leery at first till the man slowly beckoned him inward.

He almost needed to duck to get through the doorway.  
"Who are you?"  
"Someone who wishes to help...to put the Countess of Blood away forever."  
"Why? Why should I believe you?"  
"Cause like you I had lost one I cared deeply for to her."  
"You are an unrested soul because of her?"  
"Yes...her action have imprisoned my love...I will not rest till the countess is forever gone, only then were those she killed rest themselves. It is only then that I too will rest." David looks down thinking with a sigh.  
"Then what I fear is true. She is the cause of my girlfriend's weakness...not the blessing she now holds."  
The guy tries not to shake his head. "You don't get it...It is not your girlfriend she is after, even though sadly she will die cause of it...the countess wished a new life...not one that has already been half lived."  
David shook his head not wishing to believe he missed it. "You want me to believe what I hoped a blessing a miracle is actually a curse? If it lives...Jade will die & it will be the vassal for the queen's return?"  
"That is what I have figured out so far. I did not know the one that was picked until I saw your arrival. Unlike you & your love I can not travel outside this realm."  
"Then even if I don't wish it, I guess the child might need to die." David looked downward not believing he had just said that. He just prayed Jade would understand the life of one to save the lives if not souls of many.  
"And just hope she does not decide to still take her even if you do destroy the new vassal."  
"I won't allow that."  
"How will you stop it...I have tried a long time to do so. A long time to put her to rest for good."  
"I have one advantage over you sir. I am one of her blood..." David turned walking out. "Just point me in the direction of the castle."  
"It would be unwise to do so before the vassal is destroyed."  
David nodded understanding though he wished he didn't...Slowly he faded.

Waking up in the room the sunlight was coming in through the window. Walking over he closed the shades just in case Jade was to wake up as he prayed she would...he wanted to make sure she would not hate him for what he was planning to do.


	12. Chapter 12

A day or so passed & David contacted Titan informing them he wished to use any leave time he had until further notice or he ran out which ever came first. The nurses at times commented about he never leaving her side, they wished they saw more men like him there. Their words offered him very little solace from the pain he felt seeing her lay there like that. She laid there for nearly a week unchanged. He was informed that a choice would have to be made soon as her vitals kept fluxing back & forth but sadly each time she would bounce back it was less & less each time.

He sat in her room late one night unable to rest. He knew the choice that had to be made even though he wished he didn't. Standing up he walked over to the bed taking her hand.  
"I wish you could tell me what to do. I would hate to make the wrong choice; sadly time seems to be growing short. Please Jade...Rose...give me some sign you understand...that you will not hate me for taking what may be our one chance. It's you or the child...but that child may have a greater price then even you." He looked downward, feeling lost, hopeless. Then a very faint squeeze on his hand. "Jade?" Lifting his head to look he could faintly see her eyes struggle to open.  
"No...not mu...much time...listen...do..don't we...we will find other way...plea...please come back to wh...where I am..." Her eyes then began to close again.  
"No...Jade...love...wake up..." A growl of almost frustration as he let go of her hand walking back to the chair sitting. What did she mean by come back to where she is?

That's when it hit him...Closing his eyes he tried to relax. His mind focusing with all he could to take him to her. A landscape of a courtyard appeared before him. Again it was a nighttime sky. He began to walk through the courtyard & into the castle. As if on instinct he allowed his feet to carry him where they wished. He realized he was heading up a winding staircase to where he didn't know. Reaching a door with a barred window he tired to open it but it wouldn't budge. He managed to get the cover of the door moved to look inside. There was Jade laid sprawled on a bed. Chain was seen running off from her feet. He could only imagine the same to her hands. His heart sank seeing her so helpless.  
"Jade..."  
Her head faintly moved to look...her face almost as pale as it was in the hospital.  
"Please hurry...find a way to get me out...but be careful..." David nodded as he shut the cover heading back down. He knew he had to find a way to get her out & soon. Reaching near the bottom of the steps his pace quickened as he heard someone approached. Ducking around a corner he saw a small form heading up the stairwell. He began following it back up knowing the only thing up that way was the room where Jade was being held.

Reaching the top the door was cracked open. Slipping in he crept behind what he now had a feeling was a man. A swift hit to the back of the head knocked the guy out. A tray he was holding falls to the floor with a faint thud. A platter of food falling to the side with two glasses, one spilling water the other empty. David quickly moves to search the guy for keys. Finding a set he begins to test them on the shackles hoping to quickly find the ones to let her free. Lucky he does before the form comes too. Helping Jade up her body semi-limp from weakness.  
"Come on...we must get you out."  
"no...other task first..." She looks at him a faint sadness to her eyes. "Forgive me now for what you may see."  
"If it is to keep you safe...then yes." Jade nods she pulls away from David walking over to the body. Taking the empty glass she finds a dagger in the folds of it's robe. She cuts the man's wrist allowing the blood to flow into the glass. Setting the glass a side she grabs the form closing her eyes she begins chanting. David can almost see a swirling mist form around the body & begins to move up Jade's arms vanishing into her own body. Before he could understand what she was doing the body vanished into nothingness. Quickly Jade changed into the robes the man was wearing.  
"What happened to him?"  
"Placed his soul to rest...but took his energy in the process." Standing up she walked back over to him. "We must hurry she will be expecting this..." Walking back over she grabs the glass heading out of the room David behind her. Making their way through the castle more on instinct then anything else they finally reach the main hall where she was waiting.

Bathory as before sat on the ornate carved throne. Standing as the door opened.  
"YOU FOOL...What was the hold up this time?" She tilted her head seeing David her expression softened quickly as she walked forward. "David dear...I was not expecting to see you so soon...any luck yet with my quest?" She almost ignored Jade in the servants robe.

"I believe so M'lady, Sadly though they have fallen ill."  
"So sad perhaps they were not as strong as I thought." Jade walked closer her head low so covered with the hood offering up the glass. Bathory took it taking a few sips as Jade stepped back. She let out almost a hiss tossing the glass aside. Turning to face Jade.  
"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS..." Before Jade could even realize it Bathory had grabbed her. Holding her against her so both were Facing David who stood there helpless. He could faintly see Jade's face under the hood. "If you weren't a pitiful Male...I would feast on your heart." She then looked at David. "Pardon me dear...he needs to be taught a lesson." She turned away from him.

_*David believe & it can be*_ It was Jade's voice he wasn't sure what she meant until he wished he had something to hit Elizabeth with, something to stop her. He felt something on his waist looking he saw a pistol holster. Pulling it out he hoped this would work. Raising it he fired. The shot echoed through the hall of not the whole castle. The shot almost threw both woman to the ground. Jade landed on her knees as Elizabeth came back up facing David.  
"Yo..you betrayed me...how could you with all I offered you."  
"You tried to take the one thing I cared for. Your time has passed Lady Bathory."  
"Not if I finish you first." She began to reach towards him that was until a sharp pain coursed through her side. It coursed like fire through her veins. David backed up out of instinct as he saw it was Jade that caused the look of pain. Jade backed up as well lowing the hood her eyes almost glowed her voice echoing as she chanted. Bathory tried to fight but could not move. A scream of pain passed through her lips before she slowly faded into nothingness. Jade began to move towards David, but her banishing of Bathory took a lot from her. David rushed to her side just as stones began to fall. Ok no time for questions he picked her up & just ran. She faintly whispered to him.  
"Wake up."

The next jarring thought he had was him waking back up in the hospital. Opening his eyes he saw Jade wasn't in the room. He rushed out for the nurses station. It was there that he was informed She was rushed for surgery as both her & the baby's vitals had turned critical...actually they lost the baby's vitals & seemed her were crashing right behind it. A nurse tried to wake him, but he was out cold. He couldn't believe this. Heading back to the room as he had no where else to go he just paced & waited cursing to himself feeling he brought this on her.

It was almost two hours before he got any kinda word. Jade was in recovery, but would be moved to ICU as her symptoms still could not be explained. That & sadly the baby could not be saved. They tried what they could to save it invetro with no luck & the baby was far too early to deliver alive. They were truly sorry. David asked when he could see her. They said about an hour more, but only for a short time.

David sat in the cubical they had Jade set up in. When ever he was allowed he was there. On the third day her vitals began to improve. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. David was there when her eyes finally opened.  
"sorry." She coarsely whispered.  
"It's ok Jade...just get well...it is not over." She nodded a faint sigh closing her eyes.  
She was only in ICU a day or two more. Once in a normal room she was only there a day or so more before finally allowed to go home.

Once home she had a few bouts of depression. David by that point had to return to work even if only a short time. Jade had a feeling something changed but she couldn't tell for sure what.

Luckily she was well enough to travel & attend the Wrestlemania weekend festivities. She wasn't cleared to wrestle yet but at least she could return to her first job, booking.  
It was another month or two before they both realized what had changed with David. He felt no need to drink the Wyne or even used the energy techniques that Jade had taught him.

A trip to Connecticut held the answer. More so the bar David used to visit. Going to check the place out he walked in to find it half empty. The energy in the place was no where near the same. Looking over the bar he noticed quite a few containers were now missing. Walking up to the bar he sits. The bartender walks up a short balding white guy, in a gray t-shirt & blue jeans.  
"Whatcha have?"  
"Hey Jo-jo...where are the regulars? Where's Lily?"  
The guy looked at him with a smile. "They all moved on...Lily says they have you to thank some how."  
"Me? What did I do?"  
"I don't know but she mentioned that some how you may of found a cure...well it must have been wide spread. About 3 or so months ago it started. They started to go back as they had been. Some felt lost but they dealt."  
David lowered his head thinking...3 months...Jade...the coma...when Bathory got destroyed for good. Everything going on he didn't even realize it. If he was hearing right...then he did finally have his wish & in time maybe he could get his other wish of a family. Getting up he headed for the door.  
"What no drink?"  
"Nay Joe...I got life to live."

The End


End file.
